Just A Pirate Looking For Booty
by APiratesLife4Me
Summary: Katie Lawrence is a motherless, fatherless pirate captain. She has been desperately searching for the Basra treasure for years. She has half of what she needs, Jack Sparrow the rest. Katie knows something she shouldn't and Jack wants more than he can have


Alright mates, this be my first POTC fan fiction so be kind. If you have a flame, don't clog the review, email me instead. I am not averse to them but I would appreciate that you do it in an email.  
  
I don't think this is a MS, but that's all your opinion. If you don't like it don't read it. I don't mind.  
  
Alright here goes then!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Just A Pirate Looking For Booty  
  
By: APiratesLife4Me  
  
A hundred years ago there lived two of the most infamous and frightening pirates around. They pillaged and plundered. And rifled and looted, but the trick to their success was not of their loots, but where their loot was. They had a secret uncharted island that they hid their treasure in. Only their faithful crew and themselves knew where it was. Many knew of it, but none knew of the exact location.  
  
When the pirates died, the map that had the secret to their island was cut into twelve identical sized pieces, concealed in their jewels and riches. These gentlemen of fortune as they liked to call themselves knew that one day pirates as good as them would find the pieces of the map and continue the legend.  
  
For a hundred years pirates chased vainly after the map. But none could be found. Only when two pirates came along, Captain Jack Sparrow and Captain Katie Lawrence, were some found and others remained hidden.  
  
This is the continued tale of the Basra Treasure as told by the point of view of Katie Lawrence, with some narratives by Jack Sparrow. I beg your pardon, CAPTAIN Jack Sparrow.  
  
Continue if ye dare.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Perhaps it was a momentary lack of brain power or maybe it was just my empty stomach talking, but I was about to steal a piece of bread from a well-known place in the middle of a crowded street full of redcoats.  
  
Do you think me mad? Good, me too.  
  
For a pirate I am well-educated. You see I wasn't always a pirate. My mother married one and being born one herself, knew the toll it would take on a young child growing up on a ship. I was sent to George School Academy in England, where I was taught to be a proper lady.  
  
By the time I left the school, I was well-educated and knew nothing else. But when I set foot on my father's ship, I knew I was home. I grew up like a pirate, though my lady ways never left me. I spoke like a lady, but acted like a pirate. What a paradox I am!  
  
So do think me mad still? Good, I know we are all on the same page.  
  
My name is Katie Lawrence. Captain Katie Lawrence. I became captain when my father and mother were killed during a raid on our ship. It suited me well. I had grown up on a ship from the age of thirteen and became a captain seven years later. That was a while ago and god bless my parents souls.  
  
So in this moment I shall explain why I was stealing a piece of bread instead of raiding, pillaging, plundering, and otherwise pilfering my weasly black guts out. I was not marooned though my ship did sail off without me.  
  
For the past few years we have been searching for the Basra Treasure. We have found five pieces of the infamous map and were searching for our sixth piece when my ship docked for the night in Port Warner. That night I walked about the town, just minding my own idle business when I had a feeling that my best friend had just left without me. I rushed to the dock to witness my ship sailing off without me. It has been my intention to find a ship and get my ship back.  
  
So you see, that is why I am hungry and stealing a piece of bread in this godforsaken island.  
  
The store owner had gone into the back for a moment and I knew I had the chance. I reached my hand out and grabbed the bread in my hand and was about to pull it back, when a sword fell on my wrist. That was when all the trouble started.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Me name is Cap'n Jack Sparrow and I was wandering around Port Warner in a drunken state searching for the twelfth piece of the map. I don't have them all, but I know who does. Katie Lawrence. Her name is everywhere and she has the pieces I need. I planned on walking up to her, offering her some company for the night and if she said yes, I would then offer her gold in return for the map. If she said no, then I'd do whatever I felt was right by me.  
  
But what I hadn't planned on was that she would run into me and get meself thrown into prison with her before I even had a chance to say, Really Bad Eggs.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
I was dumbfounded that someone would pull a sword on a pirate. We are known for our exceptional skills in sword fighting. So why would someone pull a sword on me?  
  
"Katie Lawrence," said he. "I shall become famous for this capture, I am sure."  
  
"Ah, Duke Arlington. 'Tis my pleasure." I said in a fake mocking sort of voice. The two of us had crossed paths before. I had always come out the better. "You're not still on about that are you?"  
  
He just sneered at me. "You are to be brought into the prison of Port Warner to by hung by the neck until dead at dawn. "  
  
"I doubt it," I said snorting.  
  
"Why is that?" he asked.  
  
"Because I'm out of here," I said whirling from him and out the door. Since the street was crowded it let me hide and slow him down at the same time. I was smaller and used to running from the authorities. I continued down the streets in Warner until I came to the docks. I was going to find a ship and hide there until it all settled down. Maybe I would get lucky and the ship would set sail with me on it.  
  
But just as I was running up the dock to a particularly large ship, something hard and large collided with me. I landed on my butt bone rather hard and felt the thing I ran into fall heavily next to me. Now if that hadn't been a moment that I was in a great hurry, I probably would have apologized and helped the person up. But seeing as I was on the run, I didn't.  
  
I got up and started to run. Something got tangled around my leg and was bouncing against it as I ran. Next thing I know someone's calling, "Hey! Come back lass, you've got me rum!"  
  
I knew I didn't have this person's rum, but then I didn't know if this person was even talking to me. I continued to run with that person behind me and the Duke behind him. I turned the corner to run back into the streets, when I found a dozen redcoats blocking my way. I turned and saw the man who had been chasing me, run into the alley with Duke Arlington right behind him.  
  
Seeing as I had nowhere to run, I put my hands up and said, "Gentlemen, is this anyway to treat a lady? Cornering her in a dark alley?"  
  
"You are no lady," Duke said. "You are a pirate. I have read to you your sentence and am hereby carrying out said sentence, right now."  
  
My mouth dropped open. I was going to be hanged. Before I even got my ship back. "Now Duke, I thought you said no hard feelings."  
  
"You are a pirate and despite the fact you saved my life once does not change that. Katie Lawrence I hereby sentence you to the gallows."  
  
The man who had been chasing me perked up when he heard my name. By the looks of his dress, he was a pirate as well. "What about him?" I asked. "Is he going to be sentenced as well?"  
  
"No, luv," The pirate said. "I'm just here to collect me rum."  
  
"Rum?" I shouted. "I don't have your bloody rum!"  
  
"Aye you do." The pirate walked over and pointed to the sack that had gotten tangled around my right leg. "That's got me rum in it."  
  
Duke Arlington reached over and unwound the bag from my leg as I was put in irons. He began to hand it to the pirate, but grabbed his arm and showed the pirates brand on his wrist. "Ah, two pirates. 'Tis my lucky day."  
  
"Shan't be lucky for too long," I said. "You know who I am. I have escaped you before."  
  
"Well, I shan't make that mistake again," The Duke said dragging me in front of him towards the prison. "This time, I'll be watching your every move."  
  
His voice dropped low and threatening and sent chills up my spine. "Even if I have to use the head?" I asked with a grin.  
  
The Duke shook his head and shoved me forward again, making sure I stumbled. I was brought to the prison and thrown into a dark and smelly cell with the other pirate in the cell next to me. "We're not putting you in a cell together so you can breed more pirates for us to take care of," one of the redcoats said with a sickening smile.  
  
I leaned my head against the cold iron bars. I had to find a way out and fast. It was probably only fourteen hours till I, and the pirate beside me, were hung.  
  
"Well seeing as we're going to be here a while, 'haps I should learn ye name," the pirate said to me.  
  
"Didn't you hear it earlier?" I said. "My name is Katie Lawrence."  
  
"The captain of The Dark Star," the pirate said as if he knew more about me than he was letting on. "Me name's Sparrow. Captain Jack Sparrow." He held a hand through the bars separating our cells.  
  
"Pleased to make your acquaintance," I said catching his hand in my own. "Jack Sparrow, eh? Captain of the Black Pearl."  
  
"So you've heard of me?" he said with a half smile.  
  
"'Course I have. No pirate has ever not heard of Jack Sparrow. The name Sparrow and the Black Pearl are infamous in these waters."  
  
"Don't flatter me luv," he said. "Lawrence and Dark Star are just as infamous as me an' the Pearl."  
  
I sat back against the brick wall of my cell. I was exhausted. I was hungry. And above all I wanted a drink. Apparently Sparrow did too.   
  
"Got that rum with ye still?" he asked, leaning up against the wall same as me.  
  
"No I don't have it Sparrow, Arlington does."   
  
"It's Captain Jack Sparrow."  
  
I watched as a guard came in with a bottle of rum. "Oy, think you'd want to share that with us?" I asked.  
  
The guard turned and gave me a look. I shrugged and went back to my business of trying to find sleep. Obviously Sparrow was well rested. "So Captain, where's your ship?" he asked.  
  
Now I've always been touchy about my ship, seeing as it was stolen from me and all, "Where's your ship?" I asked nastily.  
  
Jack looked down on me in a disgusted nature. "My ship is on the dock."  
  
"My ship is in the Caribbean," I said tartly.  
  
"'Course it's in the Caribbean luv, I was wondering when your shipmates were going to pull a dazzling rescue for their captain."  
  
"What about your crew?" I asked. "Won't they save their Captain?"  
  
"Mostly they figure that their Captain can come up with an escape all on his own."  
  
"Well come up with one so we can get out of here," I said. "Wake me when you have a plan."  
  
"I have one already."  
  
"Really," I said. "What is it?"  
  
"Wait."  
  
"Wait?" I asked incredulously.  
  
"Something always comes up. You just have to wait for the opportune moment." He laid down and covered his eyes with his hat. "You wake me when you have a plan."  
  
I sat there with my mouth hanging open. The infamous Jack Sparrow was going to sleep instead of trying to find a way out of his cell. "Bloody Pirate," I muttered.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
"Bloody Pirate," I heard her mutter. I smiled underneath my hat. I sure picked me a good one. But she had what I needed and until I got it I was going to try to be civil to her. After that, I might keep her around or just pitch her overboard.  
  
She certainly was very touchy about her ship. Now I knew exactly what had happened to it. Sort of a half mutiny. And I was going to use that to me advantage. I knew exactly what my plan was.   
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Dawn rolled around and eventually the guard drank himself into a stupor. The bottle had rolled out of his hand and he had almost tipped out of his chair. Every time he moved the keys would dangle just a bit closer. In a few hours I was to be hanged and I wanted to escape.  
  
Jack still had not woken up and continued to snore the morning away. If my sword hadn't have been taken from me, I would have chopped his throat into little tiny pieces.  
  
The guard moved again and I waited with hope that the keys would move closer. They didn't.  
  
I got up and was about to kick something when I heard a loud crash. I whirled around and saw that the guard had fallen completely off the chair. The keys had come off his belt and rolled within reach of me.  
  
Jack had jumped when the guard fell. "An opportune moment," he cried, reaching for the keys. His arm fell too short. The keys were still inches from his hand. I reached out my hand and grasped the keys in my fingers. I reached up and unlocked my cell door.  
  
I stepped out and grabbed my sword and things off the table the guard had been sitting at. Jack looked up at me mournfully from his cell. "What about me?" he asked.  
  
"What about you?" I asked ignoring him as I attached my sword to my belt.  
  
"Get me out of the cell," he said.  
  
"No, I think I'll just leave you there," I pushed my pistol into my waist and began walking away.  
  
"It's your bloody fault I'm in here!" he shouted as I was about to leave.  
  
I turned quickly. "My fault?" I asked. "Tis not my fault you can't keep a hold of your rum."  
  
"But if you hadn't have run into me I wouldn't have lost me rum!"  
  
I smiled. "Is it my imagination or is one Jack Sparrow getting worried?"  
  
"It's Captain Jack Sparrow and no I'm not."  
  
"You're just going to sit there and wait for another opportune moment then?"  
  
He leaped up and slung his arms through the cell door. "If spring me from this cell, I shall tell you where your ship is," he said as an offer.  
  
I stopped smiling. "You know where my ship is?"  
  
"Yes, I can tell you where it is."  
  
"If I get you out of this cell?"  
  
"Aye, If you get me out of this cell."  
  
"Then we have an accord."  
  
"Aye."  
  
I brought the key up to the door of the cell and was about to insert it when I heard a noise from above. I dropped my hand and dashed under the stairs, hiding from view.  
  
Duke Arlington came down the steps. "Katie it is time to meet your fate," he said. Then he saw the open door and the drunk guard. "Bloody Hell!" he said. "You Sparrow. Where has the lovely Captain gone?"  
  
"She's run off with the keys," Jack said.  
  
"And left you here to fend for yourself? How quaint."  
  
"She's a pirate," Jack said shrugging.  
  
Arlington dashed up the stairs shouting, "Lawrence has escaped! She can't have gone far! Search everything!"  
  
I ran out from underneath the stairs and unlocked Jack from his cell. He grabbed his things and we ran up the stairs. We were almost out of the prison when, "Hey! Over there! Lawrence and Sparrow!"  
  
We ran from the prison and headed down towards the docks. Port Warner was fairly small and we needed to get to Jack's ship. I could hear feet pounding behind us. I turned the corner. Duke Arlington was standing in front of me.  
  
"Guess you didn't watch my every move Duke," I said stepping in front of Jack.  
  
"Guess I didn't," he said. He stepped out of our way. "Next time I shall."  
  
"Let us hope there's a next time," I said sweeping past him and running down to where Jack pointed the Black Pearl out. I ran up the gangplank when Jack laid a hand on my shoulder. "What?" I asked turning.  
  
"You are not going on me ship," he said.  
  
"But you said you would show me where my ship is!" I protested.  
  
"I said I would tell you, not show you." Jack began up the stairs.  
  
"Then you plan on condemning me to death knowing where my ship is and knowing I can't get it?" I asked.  
  
Jack turned and looked at where the redcoats were running down the hill towards the Pearl. "Yes," he said.  
  
"Jack!" I shouted.  
  
He turned and said, "First, the name is Captain Jack. Second, I owe you nothing. Third, you ship is at these coordinates." He threw a piece of paper at me as the ship began to pull away from the dock.  
  
"Captain Jack, please take me with you!" I begged.  
  
Jack had set foot on the deck and turned back to me. "I shall take you to your ship if you give me your pieces of the treasure map," he said.  
  
"My pieces of the treasure map?" I asked. "How do you know about that?"  
  
"I'm Captain Jack Sparrow luv."  
  
I watched as the gap between the ship and the dock widened. "I won't. That treasure is mine."  
  
"Then you die." He crossed his arms over his chest.  
  
I glanced between the ship and the redcoats that were getting closer. I could hear them shouting. "Hurry men! Lawrence is still on the dock!"  
  
I wondered for a moment what I was thinking. I could just steal the pieces back later. "Alright! I'll give you the pieces if you take me to my ship!"  
  
"Good then! Jump!" Jack shouted to me. By now the space between the dock and his ship had widened to at least five feet. I just had to get a hold of the rope that he dangled down the side.  
  
The redcoats were only ten yards away now. I stepped back a bit, took a running leap, and jumped as the redcoats made it to the spot I had been standing at. My hands grabbed a hold of the rope and Jack hauled me aboard.  
  
I stepped onto the deck and Jack took my arm and said, "We're going to have a little talk in my cabin." 


End file.
